Double Sided
by KirbyPuff97
Summary: Unable to cause crime anymore Butch finds his rush in beating up crime instead using a secret identity. After one of his many savings Bubbles witnesses it and begins to purposely run into him. She begins to fall for him, but will she still love what's under the mask.
1. Chapter 1

*Butch has a new hobby unknown to everyone, but when Bubbles bumps into his other self she begins to fall, will she still love him when she finds out his secret*

( third person pov with Butch )

Butch rowdyruff was bored with life when his brothers gave up crime for other things. They hadn't seen the powerpuff girls in a good 7 years. He wanted something to do, but he knew his old ways weren't the way to go. Brick preferred them to be out of sight and out of mind.

That's when Butch decided why be a criminal when you could just beat up one. He adopted a personality that could do just that. Being a better fighter than his brothers meant he didn't have to use his powers often in his "side job".

Right now he was expertly jumping from building to building, knowing his green streak would draw too much attention. He scans the area and spots a young woman getting mugged by a group of at least five men 'perfect' he thought. Adjusting the white Robin style mask he used to hide his eyes he jumped from the building landing perfectly, cracking the pavement.

The men whirled around to see Butch stand up cracking his neck and knuckles smirking. "Who the fuck are you?" The man holding the woman back asked in annoyance and shock. "Didn't anyone tech you how to play nice with a lady?" Butch saw the shock on their faces. "Stay out of our business punk!" one of them seethed pulled out a gun.

"I would not do that if I were you" Butch gave a smug chuckle shaking his head. These guys were too easy, way too easy. The guy shot the gun and almost fell over in surprise when Butch caught the bullet between his pointer finger and thumb. Clicking his tongue in annoyance, Butch gave the guy a bored expression and flicked the bullet towards him embedding it in the guy's leg.

The guy wailed in pain and fell to the ground. The other guys ran to attack him, Butch saw the woman's purse and picked it up. He look to see the guy that was holding her let go to fight off Butch. "Here take it and run!" Butch yelled tossing it to her and watching her catch it and run off.

In a flurry of perfectly aims punches and kicks all the guys were unconscious. He chuckled and tied them all to together dialing the cops on his disposable phone. "I got five guys tied here on Friendly's Ave near the bar, they tried to mug someone... pick them up if you care" he didn't wait for a reply hanging up the phone.

He went to walk away, the air was cold and if he wasn't super the black hoodie and jeans he wore would not be enough. He had a feeling that someone was eyeing him, turning his head he saw a blond with blue eyes that looked awfully familiar.

"Can I help you?" He asked in irritation. "Yes... are you some sort of hero? Because that was rather impressive" the blond smiled walking towards him. "I don't care for lables" Butch crossed his arms. "Well can I at least get your name" the girl asked with her hands on her curvy hips.

If she wasn't annoying him at this moment he'd say she's pretty hot. "No" Butch said smirking at her shocked expression. "Would you like to know mine?" She got closer. "I don't care" Butch shrugs. She lets out a sigh "you are a mysterious kinda guy aren't you? My name is Bubbles" she brought out her hand for a shake. Butch raised a brow looking at her hand and the her face.

He shook her hand with a bored look. "Call me green" Butch said eyeing her and walking away. "Hey at least show me a little respect so called green! I'm a powerpuff you know" she said in a huff making Butch whip around and his masked eyes widen. 'That's why she looked familiar' he thought scanning her.

"Look Bubbles I appreciate the complement and shit but I gotta go" with that said he used his version of a smoke bomb and teleported away.

That chick was way too stubborn for her own damn good. He was in front of the house he shared with his brothers. He took off his mask and hood revealing his spiked black hair and beautiful green eyes.

He hid The mask in the back pocket if his jeans, walking inside his home. "Where were you? You're back late... again" Butch stiffened knowing that voice too well. He stared into his eldest brother's deadly red eyes. "Chilling at my hang out" Butch said nonchalantly. "You have a fucking family you dick! Why have you been ditching us!" Brick began to yell.

"Well fucking soorry" Butch raised his with high sarcasm. "Boomer is still fucking damaged and you leaving every night for hours isn't fucking helping it!" Brick was mere centimeters from Butch, looking ready to lunge at him. "Enough!" Booth brothers turn to Boomer who was in the stairwell, tears on his cheeks.

Butch's body relaxed and so did Brick's, both felt like shit for making the blue ruff emotional. Butch walked up to him and hugged him. Boomer started to cry, Brick hugged the youngest ruff as well. "Please I don't like when you guys fight!" Boomer said looking at them " I can't lose someone else like we lost dad" Boomer shook.

The boys lost Mojo 4 years before, this was why Boomer lost it. He took the death so hard, and needed help. Butch lifted up his smaller brother and carried him to his room. Brick followed, even though Boomer was lean and tough like his brothers, being Bubbles counterpart made him smaller and more emotional.

Butch laid Boomer under the thick blue blanket. "Can you guys stay here tonight... I feel alone" Boomer said still shaking. Butch looked at Brick who nodded going to the right side of the bed next to his youngest brother, while Butch laid on the left. Both the older brothers put an arm around Boomer who relaxed and closed his eyes. Brick and Butch both stared into each others eyes.

Then both decided to go to sleep, seeing that it was 1:00 in the morning. The last thing Butch pictured before falling asleep was Bubbles and the way she had smiled at him.

(Bubbles pov )

That guy was way too weird, but for some reason I was wanting to see him again. I entered the door to see a very crying Blossom in the arms of a very pissed Buttercup on the couch. "Blossom what happened?!" I ran over to them and hugged my sister. "Dexter fucking did it again!" Buttercup had a cold tone "Bloss how much more will you take before he breaks you beyond repair?!"

Buttercup was right Blossom was dating Dexter and the dick kept cheating on her, but then guilted the pink puff into dating him again. "I just love him so much guys!" Blossom wailed breaking into more tears "Why can't he just love me?"

"Because he's too blind to realize that someone like you doesn't come again" I say making her tears lessen and her give me a watery smile. Let's go to that mall tomorrow sis! What do you say?" I ask seeing her completely change in demeanor. "Okay! Let's go to bed then" Blossom hugged me and went upstairs. "Thank god you came back" Buttercup whispered. I giggle as we go up to our rooms.

To be continued next chapter

*what do you think? :)*


	2. Chapter 2

*continuing the story I hope people are enjoying the story ^-^*

(Butch pov )

I wake up to Boomer draping himself over me like a monkey. I chuckled and lightly place him back on the bed, I liked this side of Boomer better than the one like last night. I get up and noticed Brick was gone.

I hear water running in the kitchen, I then knew exactly where Brick was. I exit Boomer's room quietly, making sure that I didn't wake him. I go into my room and change, I fell asleep in last night's clothing. Jeans and sleep do not fucking mix, I cringe at the deep indentations on my legs and hips left by the denim.

I put on a pair of black sweatpants and a green tank top. I head downstairs and see my redheaded brother washing dishes and cooking breakfast. "Hey" I draw out tiredly, sitting at the island on a stool. "If you plan on being out again tonight I'm no longer going to fight about it... at least come with Boomer and I to the mall, I believe he said he needed drawing supplies" Brick said looking really tired.

"Yeah I'll do that" I nod as he placed a mug of coffee in front of me. I remembered I left my mask in my pants so I thought to get it after breakfast so Brick didn't find it and ask about it. "Hey..." Boomer said yawning and resting his head on me. Boomer was usually very dazed when he woke up probably from the constant emotion going through him lately.

Brick gave him a half hearted smile "you feeling better today Boomer?". Boomer just nodded hugging me like a teddy bear. For some reason Boomer was very different at home than in public. He was happy but could become very emotional, he was very affectionate with Brick and I, kinda like we're his parental figures. And when he was outside, he was antisocial and very quiet.

That's why I only did what I did at night, so Boomer could see me during the day. Brick was frustrated with me leaving, every single time in fact. He probably felt like I didn't care, but in reality I did this to let out that energy and boredom that would make me snap at my family. I also do it because, who wouldn't like to kick some ass.

Brick set the plates of food on the table and sat down with us. "So Boomer... when are the three of us going today?" Brick gave our youngest brother a tired smile. "Butch is coming!" Boomer smiled at me. "Yeah I'm coming..." I nod finishing my coffee.

"Can we go after breakfast?" Boomer looked at Brick for an answer. "Sure, but I gotta do the dishes first and clean up" Brick had this big problem with filth in the house. I had a huge hunch that he was OCD and had an obsession with cleaning. He shines the handles of the fridge for fuck sake.

I go with Boomer into the living room and we watch some movie he picked. We are about halfway through the movie when Brick comes to join us, who happened to be wearing a red apron with his long hair in a bun.

The movie finished and Brick just slumped in exhaustion on the couch. I sometimes worry he's gonna work himself into the ground. He obviously got up early as always to clean and shit like always.

I couldn't focus on shit like that, my attention was hard to keep on one task a lot of the time. We get up from the couch and start to get ready to go, i grabbed my mask and hid it like i always did. Brick gave me an expectant look at the front door as the cold fall air blew in.

"What?" I ask crossing my arms, this made him point to my jacket. "Yes of course mommy Brick I'll wear my coat" I smirk making Boomer laugh and Brick turn 50 shades of red and curse under his breath.

*at the mall*

We are walking and like always Boomer was hiding behind us as we head to the art store. When we enter I see familiar blond, redhead and brunette teen girls. I try to keep eyes on my brothers and walk passed them. That was until the redhead stepped back and into Boomer making him fall.

She whipped around and gasped "Oh my! I'm terribly sorry!" Her pink eyes shone with concern. The other two girls look at their third and shake their heads. "Blossom you need to be fucking careful" the brunette said helping Boomer up. Now I knew these girls, these were the puffs.

Brick ran over and sent a glare towards the puffs looking over Boomer for any damage. "I apologize about bumping into you-" Blossom began but she was interrupted by his hand being put out for a shake. "I'm Boomer..." he sounded shy like usual, but I've never seen him take the first move in greeting someone or introduction for that matter.

"You guys look very familiar..." Buttercup said eyeing Brick. "I'm could say the same about you..." he gave a tired look scanning her. "What are your names?" Bubbles asked as she looked at me. "Butch, Boomer and Brick" I deadpan cracking my neck and moving my hand against my leg.

"The... y-your...the rowdyruffs!" Bubbles said eyes wide with mild distrust. "In the flesh" I chuckle as they all gawk at us. "Where have you been all these years?" Blossom asked curiously. "Laying low for a more normal life" Brick said while fixing Boomer's messed up clothing.

"Why? You guys were evil what made you guys decide to change?" Buttercup asked suspiciously with a glare. "None of your business..." Brick gave her a pained and dark look. This obviously caught green puff off guard at his sudden change in demeanor, because she gave a look of surprise. Boomer's eyes welled up with emotions making Brick and I panic and glare at the girls. "Hey Boomer... it's alright you guys really don't need to tell us" Blossom gave a kind smile. I saw some sort of pain in her eyes too.

He sniffled and wiped his eyes, giving a shy smile. "Let us buy you guys lunch because we were kinda rude at first" Blossom offered first glaring at Buttercup, then looking at Brick. "Sure if boys are cool with it" he said looking at me and Boomer. I shrug and Boomer nods looking down at the ground.

"I guess we'll meet you there" Brick said shrugging. "Okay then we'll meet at the Cinnabon?" Blossom asked looking at Boomer. He nodded and got closer to me. The girls walk away and I give them a look of mild irritation and surprise.

We buy Boomer's art shit and groceries at the other stores. I got myself some new gear for my night watch tonight while my brothers were busy with something else. We walk to the Cinnabon and see the girls waiting for us. I sigh and lock eyes with the blond and blue puff. I still saw that mistrust, I wouldn't blame her. We were pretty fucking vicious kids.

They bought us lunch and walked with us to a table. I could not help but chuckle in pure amusement because the look they gave Brick when he used a antibacterial wipe on his chair and table space wasn't short of hilarious. "What are you doing?" Buttercup asked raising a brow. "Cleaning the fucking ass and mouth germs from my eating space" Brick snapped literally cleaning the entire chair.

Boomer and I were used to this kind of shit. It was a common occurrence from our eldest brother. "Germ freak much" Buttercup said eating her burger as Brick finally sat down. "I'd rather be that than I filthy asshole" he huffed sanitizing his hands and starting to eat.

To be continued

*next chapter will be the continuing of the mall and the night during Butch's watch*


	3. Chapter 3

*continuing this :)*

(Butch POV)

I remembered my encounter with Bubbles yesterday, at least I knew that she didn't recognize me in the slightest and I'm glad about that. Brick finished eating and folded his wrappers. I roll my eyes and crumple mine watching the irritated look he gave me when I tossed it across the food court and into a trash can.

"You guys certainly changed..." Bubbles said mildly frowning. "What's that supposed to mean?" I asked scowling at her. "You're all so painfully different now... like I can't even recognize you anymore, like you just changed without any real thought, like everything you do and feel is masked" she said, I saw that mistrust again. For some reason something clicked in my head, I got up glaring at her. This made everyone stare between the two of us in shock as I gave a hard look into her baby blue eyes.

I walked off, I hear the other two girls try to come after me but Brick stopped them. "Let him be, she doesn't know what she just said to him..." I hear the irritated tone in his voice. I reach the smokers corner outside and take out the cigarettes from my pocket that I kept for times like this and lit one with my powers taking a long hard drag.

We changed for Boomer, we changed because we had no fucking choice, because our fucking father died! She had some damn nerve, there was actually a lot of thought in those changes not everything is a damn mask. "You know I fucking hate it when you smoke Butch" I hear Brick say as he and Boomer walked beside me. I feel Boomer hug me, for some reason what she said just hit me hard.

She barely even knew us, what gave her a fucking right to assume something so stupid. I've never been one to get emotional, but for some reason that shit hurt me. I feel a tear escape and drop off my face and on to Boomer. "B-Butch" he said in complete shock, I see Brick give me a pained look. I never cry, not unless you hit a big nerve.

I see those girls and I hid my eyes in the shadows of my coat hood. She didn't deserve to see me like this, or even look into my eyes right now. "Look... lunch was nice girls but I think blue should be away from Butch for awhile" as soon as those words left Brick I flew off.

(Bubbles POV)

"Bubbles you idiot" Buttercup gave me a hard stare. "How can we trust them yet... they were our enemies guys" I say sighing. I really didn't trust those ruffs right now. "Bubbles... to assume makes an ass of you and me" Blossom said to me which made me look at her. Swearing wasn't her thing most often and when she did it was rare.

I might chase down that green guy again tonight he was different , I could at least get some fun out of it. He was mysterious and helpful, like he did care in a unique way. I wanted to see him again. My encounter with Butch was kinda weird to think about. I did feel kinda bad for insulting him and his brothers... just a little.

(Butch POV)

I am in my room and am playing my guitar, it was unknown to anyone but Boomer that I could sing. I was singing some theory of a deadman. For some fucking reason I was crying, why did I care so much about what she fucking thought. I went from crying to intense anger, she was gonna get a wake up call about me soon enough. I'm going to make her regret what she said. In due time until then I would remain quiet.

It's never enough to say I'm sorry

It's never enough to say I care

But I'm caught between what you wanted from me

And knowing that if I give that to you

I might just disappear

Nobody wins when everyone's losing

It's like one step forward and two steps back

No matter what I do you're always mad

And I, I can't change your mind

I know it's like trying to turn around on a one way street

I can't give you what you want

And it's killing me

And I, I'm starting to see

Maybe we're not meant to be

It's never enough to say I love you

No, it's never enough to say I try

It's hard to believe

That's theres no way out for you and me

And it seems to be the story of our lives

Nobody wins when everyone's losing

It's like one step forward and two steps back

No matter what I do you're always mad

And I, I can't change your mind

I know it's like trying to turn around on a one way street

I can't give you what you want

And it's killing me

And I, I'm starting to see

Maybe we're not meant to be

There's still time to turn this around

You could be building this up instead of tearing it down

But I keep thinking

Maybe it's too late

It's like one step forward and two steps back

No matter what I do you're always mad

And I, I can't change your mind

I know it's like trying to turn around on a one way street

I can't give you what you want

And it's killing me

And I, I'm starting to see

Maybe we're not meant to be

It's like one step forward and two steps back

No matter what I do you're always mad

And I, baby I'm sorry to see

Maybe we're not meant to be

I get ready to go on my watch, I really hoped I wouldn't see her tonight but fucking life had other plans.

To be continued

*another chapter :)*


	4. Chapter 4

*Butch's watch :)*

(Butch pov)

I had stopped 3 robberies, 2 muggings, 8 street fights and a good 13 rape attempts. These towns people were seriously fucked in the skulls. I had the burning feeling that someone was following me.

I turn to see Bubbles staring at me in admiration. Dumb bitch didn't know that I was the person she had basically insulted 2 hrs ago. "Hey green how's it going!" That voice irritated me, it was sweet and kind unlike the untrusting voice from earlier.

"Go away Bubbles, I'm busy" I tell her trying to hide my irritation. "I could help you you know!'" She smiled. "I work alone..." I give a bored look "plus I wouldn't involve myself with someone I don't know the identity to... I might be someone you don't know or even like under the facade that you seem to "admire" you don't even know the real me" I start to walk away but she didn't let up.

This blond was a fucking pest, but why did my chest fucking feel something I've never felt before. It made me want to get away more, and boy did I try. "I could try!" She said walking beside me, the heat of anger I felt was intense. I start to speed up almost using my powers to get away from her.

"Why do you keep avoiding me..." she said looking sad at my attempts to get away from her. "You could never know the real me Bubbles... not before assumptions would take place" I say trying to hold back the lasers threatening to escape my eyes.

"I'm sure I could!" She smiled again. I stopped making her fall on her face from the unexpected stop, I internally pat myself on the back from making her eat the pavement without touching her. "Careful you blond" I smirk at her as she got up nursing her bruise on her cheek . "Not all blonds are dumb" she huffed crossing her arms.

"By what I'm seeing... this one kinda is" I start to walk away from her again. I feel her about to give me a halfhearted punch, I catch it quickly and pulled her to me. "And that's why" I say watching her face contort into shock. I let her go and again walk away.

My super hearing picks up another bank robbery and I feel that rush again. I jump to the roof of the building beside me and start to run to the sound. I still feel like she was following, I didn't care right now. I loved the freaking action of a bank heist.

I find the location and leap from the building, I enter the building and go to work. "Do you guys ever fucking give up" I smirk they knew me I could tell by their looks. I start to fight them off, one caught me off guard and knocked me down. I roll out of the way of the gunshot I didn't have enough time to block.

I didn't expect Bubbles to run in making my fun run off like a bunch of pussies. I sigh heavily and get up giving her a bored look. "Why did you do that?" I ask tilting my head in annoyance. "Who wouldn't help someone who was almost shot" she put her hands on her hips, I roll my eyes and walk passed her.

I feel my irritation come back as she continues to follow me. "Stop following me please" I say turning to her facepalming. "Why?" She asked stopping in front of me, if only she fucking knew. "Because stalking is a criminal offense blondie" I felt my eye twitch.

"But I want to be your friend..." she said looking down. I started laughing making her look at me in annoyance and surprise "I should be the last person on earth that you would ever be friends with" I shook my head. No matter what I said though she kept following me and it was pissing me off. What was her fucking infatuation with green, hopefully it wasn't the hots because that would be a REAL damn treat.

I finally figured that I would finish for the night to get away from her. "Listen I need to retire for the night... please head home" with that I laid out a smoke bomb and teleported again. I sigh happy about the fact that she was fucking gone.

I take my mask off and rub my temples. I put my mask in my pocket again and go inside. I see Boomer and Brick watching a movie. I sit on the arm chair and sigh. "You okay Butch?" Boomer asked sitting closer to me. I give him a small smile "I'm alright Booms" I say ruffling his hair.

I watch the rest with them and head to bed. I lay on my mattress and glare at my ceiling. The animosity I felt towards the blond had no ends. I turn over and fall asleep.

To be continued

*Butch is right though :p lol*


	5. Chapter 5

*continuing this story :)*

(Third person pov Butch)

It had been a week since Bubbles had began stalking him during the nights watches. Just the day before he ended up getting knocked in the head because the blond threw him off.

Butch got up and his head felt like it was splitting. "Damn blond and her fucking mouth" Butch said sitting up and rubbing his temples. He got up and walked to the living room seeing the three girls he didn't want to at the door talking to a very annoyed and tired Brick.

"Well if you want her to say sorry do it quickly so I can work..." Brick said crossing his arms. "Apologize to whom might I ask" Butch said darkly glaring at the door, if looks could kill they'd be dead. 'Can't even leave me alone in my own fucking home' Butch thought leaning against the wall. All three girls looked at him in surprise, Bubbles had a bit of fear.

"Well Butch, Bubbles here" Buttercup started pushing the blond puff inside "has something to say to you and your family" she ended rolling her eyes. "I apologize for my rudeness at the mall..." Bubbles stated stiffly, with a mild hint of guilt. The look Butch gave her made her look at him in confusion.

"Don't say sorry until you actually fucking mean it... next time don't force her here... " Butch stated coldly grabbing the Tylenol before leaving the room and entering the kitchen. He didn't have to look at her face he felt her guilt increase because he saw that she wasn't sincere.

'Woah he is more observant than I thought I guess they are more guarded than...masked. I trust their actions now but I have to keep my guard up' Bubbles thought, she felt like crap now knowing her judgement on them had been wrong, but that didn't help her trust them.

Little did she know that the hero she admired during the night had been Butch, the powerful super human with a bad past. Butch took his pills with a gulp of coffee, feeling himself relax when he heard them leave and the door shut. "I know she hurt you, but could you be a little bit more civil with her sisters they weren't the ones who pissed in your cheereios" Brick said starting breakfast.

Butch grunted in response starting to feel a little better. Boomer had hid himself in the living room and came into the kitchen with a nervous look. "What's up Boom?" Brick questioned, Butch turned to see his brother's face and frowned. "You alright baby bro?" Butch asked hugging him.

"Do you hate them?" Boomer asked looking at Butch. Butch was taken aback by the question, not expecting this. "No... they just judge too quickly" Butch replied with a softer voice. Bubbles had been looking through the kitchen window hearing everything and put her hand on her chest 'did I judge them to quickly?' She thought frowning. To her they seemed now guarded and lost.

Butch sounded hard when talking to her, but soft when he spoke to his family. They were the same at home like the were at the mall, the day she wished she kept her mouth shut.

*Butch's watch*

He had enough with this girl and decided to give her a chat. "Okay if you are going to fucking follow me blondie I suggest you stay out of my business and chill with the staring!" Butch was fuming inside. "I... I'm sorry I didn't mean to anger you... I was just so fascinated by you" Bubbles said twiddling her thumbs. The apology she gave Butch as green was 10 times more truthful than the one she gave him as himself.

This irritated him to no end and for some reason he didn't know why. Why was she the different opinion to every one of the hundreds of people who realized their identities and turned him and his brothers away? He had no clue, it made him uncomfortable.

"It's fucking annoying..." Butch sighed at the blond, boy was she and idiot. "I know..." she said looking at him with her blue eyes shining. For some reason his body went against him and he actually blushed.' Get this girl away from me... ' Butch thought with dread.

He sat down on a bench near them, feeling the need to rest. Bubbles sat next to him, she sighed playing with her hair. Butch knew this was common in girls who had a crush on someone and rubbed his temples under his hood.

"Why did you start following me anyways? " Butch asked taking out his wallet chain and began playing with it in boredom. "I felt drawn to you I guess" Bubbles said smiling, he really wanted to hate that smile. "Why is that?" He continued, his hands started shaking.

"You're mysterious, but charming and you have sarcasm, but are mature enough to save people" Bubbles listed, making him raise a brow. "Do you have regrets?" Butch chuckled adjusting his mask. "Yea actually..." Bubbles sighed frowning at the question. "Really what are they?" Butch said sarcastically. "I judged the wrong people way too fast, but still can't find it in me to trust them..." Bubbles said, Butch looked in shock at her and felt her lunge forward to kiss him.

She only got it for a few seconds before he pushed her away. "Woah, Woah okay time out! Why the hell did you do that?!" Butch felt his whole body heat up and turn cold quickly after. He stood up and she panicked "wait! I'm sorry! Please don't leave!" Bubbles said frowning. "That was a very dumb decision... you kissed someone you don't even know" Butch felt his hands get clamy.

"I don't know why! It felt right at that second..." Bubbles realized this and blushed. "Listen and listen good... you getting romantically involved with me is a bad idea... because you probably won't like what is under this mask" Butch said shaking his head and using the usual smoke bomb for a get away.

To be continued

*ooh things just got interesting!*


	6. Chapter 6

*things are about to go DOWN! Oh my gurd x3*

*please review x3 this story will continue for awhile even if something huge happens her x3 can't wait to write it for you guys x3*

(Butch pov)

It had been a week since Bubbles planted a kiss on me and I changed my routes during the night completely. I hadn't bumped into her or had seen her since. Part of me missed her, which I fucking hate and part of me thought it was better.

That that changed when she finally found me, it caused something inside me to snap and I ran showing her my super speed. Angry with myself I knew I had given something away by the fading green streak left behind me. She caught up and looked at me in sadness and disbelief.

"Green wait please I need to talk to you!" She yelled standing in front of me. "I told you this was a bad idea Blondie! Don't you get it!" I yelled hoping she'd get the hint. "But I realized I have feelings for you, so please don't shut me out..." Bubbles said tearing up.

"You really don't get it, you don't love me! You love the mask, the crime fighter, the facade, the poser that I have created... this isn't me" I said hoping she'd get it. "But I want to know you, who you are... what's under that mask" Bubbles really had it bad for this character, and I knew that if she continued this I would have to show her who I really was and that I really, really didn't want to do.

"Why do you have super powers?" She asked and for once I couldn't answer her. "That I don't want to tell you..." I felt good with that answer.

"Please Green just tell me so I can know... I feel like I have to know who you are... it literally kills me inside that I don't know" she looked up at me and I saw an emotion I only got from my brothers.

"You really don't want to know, and who I am... I know in an instant you'd reject me like the others like you... and you said it yourself..." I finally say making her look at me in shock. "W-what?" She stuttered "when did I say that to you?" She gave me a confused look. I sighed angrily, because she really didn't get it.

"If you find out who I am you'd know..." I began to walk away and she grabbed my arm not letting go. "Then let me know dammit, I'm tired of the mystery! Why aren't you capable of showing me?" She said that and I snapped.

"DO YOU REALLY WANT THE FUCKING TRUTH! ARE YOU REALLY FUCKING SURE I SHOULD TELL YOU SHIT! YOU STALK ME, KISSED ME AND YOU MADE ME FEEL HORRIBLE!" I yelled obviously scaring her because she flinched. "I... I made you feel horrible?" She asked putting her head down "but how?..."

"You really want to know?" I say with a harsh voice. "Yes I really do, maybe the I could really find out if you're right..." she show again sincerity to Green but let's see how much sincerity she'd show when she could see the real me. "Keep your mouth shut about my identity, do not say anything, do not give it away because I would like to continue this... it's the only way I've got to redeem myself from this shit bag I used to be..." I said crossing my arms.

"Okay..." she said getting ready for my fucking reveal. I knew it was the only way she'd truly learn, so I brought my hands to my hood and brought it down quickly. "That hair is familiar I guess..." she said and I glare. "Don't say anything when I do this... just take it in blondie, cause it might be the last time you'd see" I say bringing my hands to the mask now.

She watch intensely as I finally took off the mask, she definitely wasn't expecting what she saw because she dropped to the ground in shock. "Ain't saying anything now huh, are those feelings still there? Or did they leave when you finally saw my face?" I say sarcastically. "But... you're... you're... Butch..." she said sounding like the air left her.

"Good observation toots... you really should watch your mouth and your sense of judgement... because who we were in the past could never EVER define our future... no matter how much you don't believe it... like I said before you even knew the real me, watch who you are associating with because under the mask you might not like who they are at all" with that I walked away, and this time she didn't follow.

A part of me definitely hated it, and a part of me knew why. She didn't love me, she loved him. She felt like an emotional wreck, that I was glad about. Maybe the she'd finally see the truth in her on look in life.

To be continued

*holy fuck that was intense! What do you think will happen in the story now? ;)*


	7. Chapter 7

*this will be Bubbles pov so sit back and enjoy the chapter :)*

(Bubbles pov)

I couldn't believe it, Green... I should have guessed... it is his colour after all... I was unusually quiet and my sisters asked about it. I had told them it was nothing and that I was tired. Even though Green was a facade, I now really noticed how similar he and Butch were. I should have seen it from the sarcastic nature, the annoyed attitude, the comments.

He and that character were so alike, I guess that made sense because the were the same person. The guy I dissed was saving people without all the glory like I had. He had no lable and no reason other than a purpose to fix what he had wronged and I completely stomped his family, made him hate me, and he never said a thing as Green.

Others would have gloated to make me feel bad but he never did. He just smacked a harsh reality in my face while warning me the entire time. I fell in love with the hero, but the bad part was the he was that guy even if I hadn't trusted his real face. He let me follow him for a week and didn't hurt me regardless of what I had done. I had to think, I had to think hard and fix this.

I snuck out my window a couple weeks after, I had to find him and make things right. I flew and scanned the area, but I hadn't seen him. I was like he vanished, out of sight out of mind. I decided to check his home, maybe he'd be there. When I got there I had the difficult task of finding what window was his own.

The first one definitely wasn't his, the room had been a bright shade of crimson and was abnormally clean. The middle had been a dark depressing blue, Boomer had been sitting on the bed clutching a picture of mojo and softly crying. That's when it hit me, they were guarded because they were mourning and now I felt horrible.

I floated there with a pain in my chest, I really had judged to quickly. I should have known by their actions in the art shop. Brick was cold as ice, Butch had felt close to nothing almost numb, but Boomer he obviously took it the hardest like I would. I finally found Butch's room, green like I expected. He was tuning a black acoustic guitar, a trait in guys I had a liking to and looked like he was concentrating. What he sang hit me harder than anything in my life.

I'd never thought I could miss you and have you in my dreams. The way that it shook me when fate had us meet.

The smile that you gave the man in the mask, could never erase the what you thought of my past.

The broken man who still had your back.

Did you love me or was it a mistake?Do you hate me for the past that I changed?

I could never remember a smile that you gave the man who I am, the one that you shame.

Was it worth all of the lies? The man who I was he ain't coming back to me, he was long gone from me.

And I still remember the look that you gave, with the rejection my heart in it's grave.

I who I am now isn't the same, but you didn't care so you ran away.

Did you love me or was it a mistake?

Do you hate me for the past that I changed?

I could never remember a smile that you gave the man who I am, the one that you shame.

I drop myself, went to hell, but it wasn't enough for you.

I gave my life, I gave my pride for my family who you never knew.

Did you love me or was it a mistake?

Do you hate me for the past that I changed?

I could never remember a smile that you gave the man who I am, the one that you shame.

Did you love me or was it a mistake?

Do you hate me for the past that I changed?

I could never remember a smile that you gave the man who I am, the one that you shame.

I still can't remember! You were cold like December!

Do still you hate me, or would you rather break me.

Do you love me or was it a mistake?

Do you hate me for the past that I changed?

I could never remember a smile that you gave the man who I am, the one that had changed.

You could never accept him... so you ran away...

I had to leave, that was to hard to watch... the emotional breaking in that song had me really thinking. That song was definitely about me, and I was the cause of all that pain. Behind the tough hard hero was a broken man. I had made everything worse. I turned to fly way but what had stopped me made my heart stop.

"Why are you here? ... come to judge me some more toots?" I turned around to face him with the most sorrow filled look on my face. "What's your problem blondie?" He looked at me with annoyed confusion. For the first time I hugged him, the real him, not Green. "I... I'm so... sorry" I said feeling his entire body clench. I looked up to of him and his eyes were closed, I saw a glint of a tear that went away with his quick wipe from the back of his hand.

"Okay... I believe you... no please leave me alone... I'm tired from the watch earlier this evening and right now I just want to sleep" he said turning away from me. I open my mouth, but it shut a couple times before I had replied with an "okay" and flew away.

That had tugged my emotions so tightly that I finally knew I had to give him a chance, and ignore my judgment.

To be continued

*yes I actually wrote the song Butch sang :P how nice*


	8. Chapter 8

*that last chapter was heavy as fuuuuck :P*

(Butch pov)

I didn't expect her to say sorry, but I'll admit it felt nice to hear. It never filled that hole within me though, I still felt empty, like something was missing. During my watch the night after I just took my time on walking home. I tilt my head back, close my eyes and sigh. I open them when a couple raindrops hit me. I relax my body, not having it in me to speed up and avoid the oncoming storm.

I continued to walk even though the rain was progressively getting worse. In a matter off minutes my clothes were soaked through, but I couldn't bring myself to care. "Hey... " that voice brought me out of my head and into reality. "Hi... " it was Bubbles, standing there with a large blue umbrella. I looked down, then my gaze wavers when I suddenly stop feeling the rain.

"Want to grab a bite to eat?" Her sudden question had me raise a brow. "Really?..." I said in a dry tone, even still she nodded. I took off my mask letting her baby blues look into my emerald green. "Fine... lead the way cupcake..." I sigh, even if the rain just stopped hitting me I already felt myself drying from my powers. She gave somewhat of a kind smile, that I definitely wasn't used to seeing.

"Why so nice all of a sudden Blue?" I gave a bored look. "Well... it's because I finally judged you right... I'm sorry I didn't see it sooner" she gave a guilty look as we started walking. "See what?" I really hoped she was right this time. "You guys... are mourning still... aren't you?" This made me look at her in actual surprise.

"I guess we are..." I sigh, at least she knew, felt better than her giving me shit for something I'm not doing. She stopped suddenly at a little diner and lead me inside. A couple of people were there, not many but why would I care. She sat at a booth and shyly looked at me under her eyelashes and I copied her actions.

"Thanks for not turning me away, I wasn't the greatest to you... was I?" She said looking down at the menu. "Yeah you think!" I said sarcastically making her roll her eyes. "Anyways... I thought we could start over and... you know... be friends" her face flushed and she stuck her hand out for a shake. I looked at her with a brow arched, she was really gonna try? "Why not! I guess you get a second chance, but only this time cupcake" I shrug and take the gesture, shaking her hand.

Her smile brightened as the waitress came to take our orders, she looked at least to be in her mid twenties. "Hey darling! Hey there handsom!" The way she said handsome made me uncomfortable, that was I guess her attempt to flirt with me. "Hello! Could I get a hot chocolate and a cinnamon roll, oh and... hmm what would you care for!" Bubbles looked at me with the brightest smile tonight. "Coffee... and I guess I could eat what you're getting too" I said trying to avoid the lovesick eyes of this waitress.

"Alright so it's hot chocolate, coffee and two cinnamon rolls?" The waitress asked eyeing me like some fucking piece of meat. As soon as that woman left I let out an irritated sigh. "Are you okay?" Bubbles asked curiously. "That waitress... the way she was eyeing me would make pornstars blush..." I roll my eyes and put my hood down.

"Oh!" Bubbles blushed and looked at the waitress who winked at me "does that happen a lot?". "Unfortunately.. the only one who gets it more is Brick" I say as the waitress brings our order. "Enjoy!" She said eyeing me most of the time before she turned to leave. Bubbles turned to speak to me again "Brick is pretty attractive now that I think about it..." this girl is trying I'll give her that...

"They like the eyes on him I guess..." I say watching her as she bites her cinnamon roll. "Mmm" she gave a smile and gestured for me to do the same. I took a bite and I'll admit, it's the best one I've ever had. We talked for a long time, her new attitude was infectious. It was around 1:00 when we left and when I got home, for the first time in a long time I was smiling a little.

I walked inside and saw Brick on the chair in the living room. "What's got your mood up Butch?" Brick asked me raising a brow, I couldn't help but notice that familiar cleaning apron... made him look like a mom more than ever.

"A certain Blue puff actually fucking had the guts to fully apologize and took me to a diner for a truce of some sort... were friends now I guess" I shrug. I feel a hug from behind, I knew it was Boomer. "Hey buddy! How you doing?" I turned to hug him completely.

"I'm glad we all can be friends... I thought we weren't gonna be" he gave a tiny smile. "Don't judge the future by living in the now" I give him a loving rub of his hair. With that I decided to go to my room and play a more lighter emotion song.

The strands in your eyes that color them wonderful

Stop me and steal my breath.

And emeralds from mountains thrust towards the sky

Never revealing their depth.

Tell me that we belong together, Dress it up with the trappings of love.

I'll be captivated,

I'll hang from your lips,

Instead of the gallows of heartache that hang from above.

I'll be your crying shoulder,

I'll be love's suicide

I'll be better when I'm older,

I'll be the greatest fan of your life.

And rain falls angry on the tin roof

As we lie awake in my bed.

You're my survival, you're my living proof.

My love is alive and not dead.

Tell me that we belong together.

Dress it up with the trappings of love.

I'll be captivated,

I'll hang from your lips,

Instead of the gallows of heartache that hang from above

And I've dropped out, I've burned up, I've fought my way back from the dead.

I've tuned in, turned on, remembered the things that you said

I'll be your crying shoulder,

I'll be love's suicide

I'll be better when I'm older,

I'll be the greatest fan of your...

I'll be your crying shoulder,

I'll be love's suicide

I'll be better when I'm older,

I'll be the greatest fan of your life.

The greatest fan of your life.

...greatest fan of your life.

To be continued

*there we go they are friends now! :)*


	9. Chapter 9

*continuing this after quit a bit :) glad you are all enjoying!*

(Butch pov)

I woke up a week later feeling a little less shitty and that is always something. I decided two things in that moment, that a walk and breakfast were going to happen all the same time. I didn't know why but I felt the want of company from a certain blond. She gave me her number at the diner and I took the opportunity to text her.

*hey blue*

*hey wow I didn't expect you to actually text me :) anything you need?*

*guess I came around... want to get breakfast?*

*sure! where?*

I stopped texting for a second and thought, I then remembered a place mojo took us before he passed. It was a diner, but it had memories that just wanted to come back to me for a little while.

*meet me at Joe's diner near the city hall*

*alright I'll get ready then :)*

I felt strange because it had been years since I made plans with someone other than my brothers. The only time I planned anything anymore was my watches, but those always had me moving. I never got to relax anymore with someone. I didn't expect them to be with the blue puff none the less, judging that just 2 months before I had wanted nothing to do with her.

I walked into the spotless kitchen to see Brick half asleep at the table. "Where are you going?" He asked looking at me through tired eyes. "For a walk and to get breakfast with someone" I put on a coat now that the snow of winter finally came I had to wear it. "Bubbles?" He had a tiny smirk as he stared down at his coffee. "Yeah why?" I felt a brow raise. "Nothing bro... have fun" he waved me away with a smile.

I felt surprise as I walked out into the chilly December air. It's like Brick just knew, like he read my mind. I walked for a good twenty minutes and finally began to fly the rest of the way. Even if the winter was young it bit you in the ass with its intense bitter winds. When I got there I already saw her leaning against the wall waiting for me. "You know normal people wait inside for someone" I say and roll my eyes as I walk up to her.

"I guess you're right" she gave me one of those smiles that just made my insides warm up in the cold. I didn't know why but now being near her brought me a sense of comfort that I didn't get from anyone else. We headed inside the building and found a booth to sit in. I thanked my luck that we had a male server, I really didn't want a replay of last time. We ordered and just sat there waiting.

I look out the window and saw the snow really start to fall, every snowflake disappeared into the already white blanket covering the ground. "Hey Butch why did you invite me over here?" Bubbles gave him a shy look when he turned to acknowledge her. "I don't have a ton of friends so it was nice to have at least one" I felt myself daze after that. I snapped out of it when Bubbles let out a surprised sound, when I looked i saw the fork in front of me lightly floating.

I knew why, when I thinks hard enough my mind can move things when I looks at them. I happened to be looking at the fork during my daze. "How did you!?" She moved her hand forward to touch the fork. "Not often but I can move shit with my mind when I think" (I know introducing a new power of his midway through don't shoot me x3) I watch her smile and tap the fork so it was spinning.

"Why didn't you use your powers as green?" She asked watching me grab the fork out of the air as the server walked up to sit our food down. After he left was when I finally answered her "my powers equal instant recognition, I don't want people to know it's me under the mask... only you" I smirk as she blushed obviously remembering that night.

"I can't believe I threw myself at you like that" she blushed more. I took this opportunity to embarrass her and have a little more fun "well blue... if it was any other circumstance I definitely wouldn't have minded so much" I smirk more as she rivaled the ketchup next to her hashbrowns from blushing an even darker shade of red.

I kinda liked this, friendly banter, actually enjoying myself. This girl was alright so far as a friend, but I wondered why my heart made a clench when it was time to leave. "I'll text you?" She asked with that smile back on her face. "Sure..." I let a smile escape and to my surprise she gave me a hug. My heart speed up and my arms grew stiff as I completed the hug.

This girl smelled of vanilla and marshmallow, normally it would be too sweet but with the blonde lached around me it seemed to fit. When she let go I nodded and she flew off. I let out a heavy breath as her streak faded into the distance. My body felt like it ran a marathon and I was weird as fuck.

I flew off home and decided to play something to ease my frazzled mind, but even the choice of song my fingers choose had me thinking.

*Seether "Careless Whisper"

(originally by Wham!)*

I feel so unsure

As I take your hand and lead you to the dance floor

As the music dies

Something in your eyes

Calls to mind a silver screen

And all of the sad goodbyes

I'm never going to dance again

These guilty feet have got no rhythm

Though it's easy to pretend

I know you're not a fool

I should have known better than to cheat a friend

A wasted chance that I've been given

So I'm never going to dance again...

The way I danced with you

Oh

Time can never mend

The careless whispers of a good friend

To the heart and mind

Ignorance is kind

There's no comfort in the truth

Pain is all you'll find

I'm never going to dance again

These guilty feet have got no rhythm

Though it's easy to pretend

I know you're not a fool

I should have known better than to cheat a friend

A wasted chance that I've been given

So I'm never going to dance again...

The way I danced with you

Oh

Tonight the music seems so loud

I wish that we could lose this crowd

Maybe it's better this way

We've hurt each other with the things we want to say

We could have been so good together

We could have lived this dance forever

Now who's going to dance with me

Please stay

I'm never going to dance again

These guilty feet have got no rhythm

Though it's easy to pretend

I know you're not a fool

I should have known better than to cheat a friend

A wasted chance that I've been given

So I'm never going to dance again...

The way I danced with you

Oh

Oh oh

Oh oh

Oh oh

Oh oh

Oh oh

Oh oh

Oh oh

Oh oh

To be continued

*yay! another chapter down! please review, I write shit faster when you do! :) *


	10. Chapter 10

*another chapter so soon! Yay me! X3*

(Butch pov)

I was at home a couple days after, my mood had been changed earlier that day when I went to the store. Due to who I was they followed me thinking I was gonna steal. I had it and I went off turning to them saying this " listen! Yes I'm a fucking rowdyruff, but look at the past ten years because my brothers and I haven't stolen shit in that amount of time! Stop following me!" I pulled out my wallet "look at this judgmental assholes! I have money! To buy, not steal!"

I was left alone after that, but the fact that people judge so quickly pissed me off. The past never will define who I can become. We were kids, children who only knew one thing. I looked in front of me to see my old picture frame floating, I must have been staring at it. I sigh thinking playing a song will help. I pick one that describes my mood.

I'm tired of being what you want me to be  
Feeling so faithless, lost under the surface  
Don't know what you're expecting of me  
Put under the pressure of walking in your shoes  
(Caught in the undertow, just caught in the undertow)  
Every step that I take is another mistake to you  
(Caught in the undertow, just caught in the undertow)

I've become so numb, I can't feel you there  
Become so tired, so much more aware  
I'm becoming this, all I want to do  
Is be more like me and be less like you

Can't you see that you're smothering me,  
Holding too tightly, afraid to lose control?  
'Cause everything that you thought I would be  
Has fallen apart right in front of you.  
(Caught in the undertow, just caught in the undertow)  
Every step that I take is another mistake to you.  
(Caught in the undertow, just caught in the undertow)  
And every second I waste is more than I can take.

I've become so numb, I can't feel you there,  
Become so tired, so much more aware  
I'm becoming this, all I want to do  
Is be more like me and be less like you.

And I know  
I may end up failing too.  
But I know  
You were just like me with someone disappointed in you.

I've become so numb, I can't feel you there,  
Become so tired, so much more aware.  
I'm becoming this, all I want to do  
Is be more like me and be less like you

I've become so numb, I can't feel you there.  
(I'm tired of being what you want me to be)  
I've become so numb, I can't feel you there.  
(I'm tired of being what you want me to be)

I hear a knock at my window and see Bubbles who waved. "What are you doing here?" I whispered letting her in. "You texted saying you were upset and didn't reply after so I came here to see if you are alright" she put a hand on her hip. "Im fine... mostly" I look away I sigh and sit on my bed, not having the heart to push her away, probably because it was beating much faster since she entered... I had no clue why.

"What's up?" She asked standing uncomfortably by my window. "First... you can sit too if you want..." I start watching her face soften as she came to sit next to me "I was judged on my past self by store clerks, so I don't know... I just went off on then, have had a bitter taste in my mouth since" I usually don't open up to people, but with her it comes out faster than water from a tap.

"Like I did..." she looked down and bit her lip. "At least you apologize for it... they never have" I held my right hand on my lap that had become a fist. "That still didn't make it right..." she looked away, I now see that she was definitely remorseful. "Don't get all sappy on me blue... you aren't all that bad" I lean back with my arms behind my head.

"Really!?" Her eyes widened and a flush appeared on her cheeks. "Yep... it also helps that your personality is kind of cute-er uh fuck never mind... " I cover my face to hide the developing redness. "No way! You really think I'm cute!" She had a smile and began to poke me over and over. I grab her finger and give her a half hearted look "stop that..." the fact that my voice was gentle didn't help my case.

"The tough guy in you is cute too!" Bubbles giggles when my face grew redder as my jaw hung open. "I ain't cute toots" I tried to sound more stern even if the giggles made me somewhat happy inside. "Why do you do that?" She tilted her head with a bigger smile. "What?" I raise a brow looking at her. "When your embarassment grows so does your sarcasm"

She gave a rare smirk.

"I don't do that!" I get up and instinctively grab my guitar. "Oh are you gonna play again!" When she said that she covered her mouth quickly and blushed. "Oh... you heard that song huh?" I look at her and sit down. "Yeah... can you sing what you think about me now?" She gave a hopeful look. "I can't write a song that fast..." I chuckle. "Well pick a song you know then that is a representation of me now" she smiled again.

I sigh and think for a minute " I guess I can..." when I say that she gives me another hug. I couldn't comprehend my feelings because they all poured eyes.

The dawn is breaking

A light shining through

You're barely waking

And I'm tangled up in you

Yeah

But I'm open, you're closed

Where I follow, you'll go

I worry I won't see your face

Light up again

Even the best fall down sometimes

Even the wrong words seem to rhyme

Out of the doubt that fills my mind

I somehow find

You and I collide

I'm quiet you know

You make a first impression

Well, I've found I'm scared to know

I'm always on your mind

Even the best fall down sometimes

Even the stars refuse to shine

Out of the back you fall in time

I somehow find

You and I collide

Don't stop here

I lost my place

I'm close behind

Even the best fall down sometimes

Even the wrong words seem to rhyme

Out of the doubt that fills your mind

You finally find

You and I collide

You finally find

You and I collide

You finally find

You and I collide

To be continued

*how do you think bubbles will react to that song x3*


	11. Chapter 11

*here is the reaction :p no more words let's get on with it!*

(Butch pov)

Bubbles stood there like a dear in headlights, completely frozen. I gave her a minute to react, not sure of the outcome. "Do you really feel like that... like we connect somehow?" Her eyes welled up. For a minute I thought I had hurt her until she launched herself onto me in a hug too strong to be from her.

"Yeah actually, that suited the situation we have because I had doubts from the beginning so I really didn't realize and neither did you" I sat my guitar next to the bed. I hoped she didn't didn't see the other reason behind the song because it kinda felt like a heartfelt confession to her that my mind wanted to share. That type of emotion came in one four letter word that I wasn't ready to admit to myself, because it always ended with someone I cared about and another four letter word that still had my emotions reigned like a stallion that wanted to roam, but couldn't anymore.

She sat there hugging me while my body took her in. It for some reason hurt me emotionally, but I couldn't pull away. Her big blue eyes looked into mine, I found that look that was there when I had been someone else. A look that I had never gotten from anyone for being just me. She got up and smiled at me "well I gotta help the professor in his lab tomorrow! I'll talk to you soon... GREEEEN!" She had a playful tone when she said green.

I think she was very oblivious to the other meaning or didn't want to say anything. She left and I couldn't comprehend why I always got so numb when she was gone.

(Third person pov)

Butch sat on his bed not realizing that the blond had stayed back a minute to see his true emotions from him being alone, still worried about his mood. She got to see something that made her mind think harder than before because he played another song, but this one had an obvious indication of how he felt about her.

Honey why you calling me so late?

It's kinda hard to talk right now.

Honey why are you crying? Is everything okay?

I gotta whisper 'cause I can't be too loud

Well, my girl's in the next room

Sometimes I wish she was you

I guess we never really moved on

It's really good to hear your voice saying my name

It sounds so sweet

Coming from the lips of an angel

Hearing those words it makes me weak

And I never wanna say goodbye

But girl you make it hard to be faithful

With the lips of an angel

It's funny that you're calling me tonight

And, yes, I've dreamt of you too

And does he know you're talking to me

Will it start a fight

No I don't think she has a clue

Well my girl's in the next room

Sometimes I wish she was you

I guess we never really moved on

It's really good to hear your voice saying my name

It sounds so sweet

Coming from the lips of an angel

Hearing those words it makes me weak

And I never wanna say goodbye

But girl you make it hard to be faithful

With the lips of an angel

It's really good to hear your voice saying my name

It sounds so sweet

Coming from the lips of an angel

Hearing those words it makes me weak

And I never wanna say goodbye

But girl you make it hard to be faithful

With the lips of an angel

And I never wanna say goodbye

But girl you make it hard to be faithful

With the lips of an angel

Honey why you calling me so late?

She was so confused, because to her that song sounded like a blatant confession from him to himself. Bubbles wouldn't have guessed that she shared something with the mysterious green ruff. An attraction and surprisingly more towards each other. Yes she fell in love again after her hang outs with him. He was different and she liked that, he treated her the way she wasn't used to being treated... normal.

On her way home she sang something to herself that would be her confession to him when the time came. She figured now wouldn't be so good due to his hurt mentality. But soon she'd say it, she just didn't know when. She wanted to give him something to fight for during his nights of heroic acts. That's when it came to her, if both the families came together so would he and her.

Blossom had once recited a quote from a poem to her before she had started dating dexter the dick.

You brought me sunshine when I only saw rain. You brought me laughter when I only felt pain.

It was simple but true because after they became friends he didn't look so hurt anymore. He had changed into a happier person but could he ever admit that four letter word. When she got home she took out her own guitar and sang for his existence in her mind.

Will you count me in?

I've been awake for a while now

You've got me feelin' like a child now

'Cause every time I see your bubbly face

I get the tingles in a silly place

It starts in my toes

And I crinkle my nose

Wherever it goes

I always know

That you make me smile

Please stay for a while now

Just take your time

Wherever you go

The rain is falling on my window pane

But we are hiding in a safer place

Under covers staying safe and warm

You give me feelings that I adore

They start in my toes

Make me crinkle my nose

Wherever it goes

I always know

That you make me smile

Please stay for a while

now just take your time

Wherever you go

But what am I gonna say:

When you make me feel this way

I just mmmmm

And it starts in my toes

Makes me crinkle my nose

Wherever it goes

I always know

That you make me smile

Please stay for a while

Now just take your time

Wherever you go

Dada dumdudum dumdadadadadum

Ohbodododododododum mmm mmm

I've been asleep for a while now

You tuck me in just like a child now

'Cause every time you hold me in your arms

I'm comfortable enough to feel your warmth

It starts in my soul

And I lose all control

When you kiss my nose

The feeling shows

'Cause you make me smile,

Baby, just take your time

Now holdin' me tight

Wherever, wherever, wherever you go

Wherever, wherever, wherever you go

Wherever you go

I always know

'Cause you make me smile

Even just for a while

Maybe she could get everyone to hang out again, maybe her sisters would find someone in them too.

To be continued

*what's that blatantly obvious four letter word? Hmmmmm let's see ;)*


End file.
